1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relates to door latching and locking mechanisms. More particularly, embodiments of the present invention relate to combination door latch and deadbolt assemblies such as (but not limited to) locks on doors providing access to residential dwellings and commercial spaces.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional locks having deadbolts require the user to manually lock the deadbolt. Because of this, users often forget to set the deadbolt, thereby exposing the home or apartment to entry, as even a locked door latch may be easily defeated by burglars or other undesirables. Also, people leaving their home carrying a child or packages may be more likely to leave the deadbolt in the unlocked position rather than putting the child or packages down in order to manually set the deadbolt.
Conventional door locks without added deadbolts suffer from a number of disadvantages. For example, a conventional door lock may be readily defeated by a skilled person equipped with no more than a credit card. Although far more secure, deadbolts conventionally require the user to use his or her key to lock the door on leaving the house. Previous attempts to combine latches and deadbolts, allowing the deadbolt to be set as the door closes, have not enjoyed great commercial success, mainly due to their high complexity, low reliability and high cost.
What are needed, therefore, are new assemblies and methods for locking and deadbolting doors. More particularly, what are needed are assemblies and methods that enable a door to be locked and deadbolted simply by closing the door. Preferably, such assemblies and methods should offer such functionality while enjoying a simple, elegant and inexpensive construction.